


Storm Flower

by boredomsMuse



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Betrayal, Magic, Medieval AU, See notes for who, Very unBETAed, im in a rush sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: When a magical illness overtakes the land, King Thomas calls a quest for the flower that will cure it.  No one is expecting The Boy of Fear to show up.Fear isn't expecting to enjoy the quest.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Platonic LAMP, hinted at anyway - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Storm Flower

**Author's Note:**

> See notes at bottom for who does the betraying. 
> 
> I know by that one video, Logan is an earthbender and Patton is an airbender but like this is straight (ha) up magic so its different and honestly i see Logan as more of a wind mage and Patton more of an earth mage. 
> 
> Please enjoy

Rare was a True Mage, even in so grand a kingdom as that of King Thomas Sanders. In fact, in all the land only six were known. One barely. But of the ones known, they were well known.

Some were known for the fear they encouraged: The Unnamed One, who it's said can convince even the animals to do his bidding. The Boy of Fear, whose tantrums brought dreadful and terrifying storms. Remus of the Forest, who would bring about a most gruesome death on any who stumbled through his forest.

But then there were those mages known for their great deeds: Lord Logan, the royal advisor who took council with the wind itself. All have heard his tale - how he used the winds to bolt over the castle walls and warn the thing of a coming invasion. Then there was Patton the Kind, a simple palace cook before he stepped in during rocky peace negotiations. His powers to feel the earth have always helped him ground others, or so he says. Last but never least was Sir Roman, a noble Knight and local heartthrob who controlled fire as effortlessly as he controlled his sword.

There were rumors that a seventh mage that roamed the lands, one more terrifying than the Unnamed, the Boy of Fear, and Remus combined. None had ever seen traces of this rumored Mage, but that did not stop the people from whispering.

When an unknown illness began to sweep the lands - a fever so hot it seemed to boil people alive in no time at all - it was this rumoured mage that was first to be blamed. Though King Thomas tried to subdue thoughts of a hidden Mage, he couldn't pretend the sickness wasn't magical in origin. Especially not after Lord Logan suggest the calling of a Quest to stop it.

"We need to find a Storm Flower. Specifically, a seven petaled Storm Flower." He informed King Thomas. "The winds have informed me that one resides on the Lost Isles. Which I will be able to find with their guidance." 

"Alright.” King Thomas, who had long given up on Logan ever talking to him casually, nodded. "I'll call a Quest at once."

"Why does the King insist on calling a Quest every time something happens?" Roman huffed a few days later, impatiently watching the sun for the moment the calling would be over and the Quest could begin. "Everyone knows we are the only ones that respond."

"That may be true," there was no 'may' about Patton's statement. The last time a non-mage had responded to a Quest had been before the Mages had been found. "But everyone deserves an equal chance to get involved. We can't hog all the Kingdoms glory for ourselves. That just wouldn't be very fair, now wouldn't?"

"Besides, it is important to respect tradition." Logan added.

"So, is this the Quest meeting then or just a geek hang out?"

All three Mages turned at the unfamiliar voice to find a gothic young man smirking at them. His almost-black hair covered one eye but the other was purple. More importantly, it was glowing with magic.

"Who let you in here!?" Roman demanded, sword already drawn and raised. The Boy of Fear didn't seem bothered.

"The guards just had to let me through after l told them I was here for the Quest." He said, still smirking. For a moment the three mages were silent as they took the information in.

"He is correct," Logan eventually said. "He has never technically committed a crime and so he has every right to join the Quest. We can not deny him.

"Don't you just love technicalities?" Fear grinned.

"No." Roman huffed, putting his sword away but crossing his arms to keep showing his displeasure.

"You're here to help?" Patton asked, looking unsure but not outright hostile. 

"Why else would l be here?" Fear shrugged.

"Why would you be here?" Roman huffed.

"I must admit, I'm also curious as to your motives.” Logan said.

"Do l have to have a motive to want to stop this? Maybe I just don't want to catch this thing." Fear answered. 

"That is rather sound reasoning." Logan accepted.

"Besides, l highly suspect you'll need help with that boat." Fear added.

"But I thought you made storms? Won't that make sailing harder?" Patton questioned, tone surprising polite.

"I can do a lot more than make storms." Fear said. He held out his hands and the mages watched their surroundings as his eyes glowed brighter. It didn't take long to spot the way the well water was hovering three feet above the well.

"Cool!" Patton breathed as Fear let the water drop into the well once more, not a single drop missing it's mark.

"That settles that then." Logan decided. Despite Romans grumbling, when the sun marked the tenth hour, Fear left with them. Although he did not tell them his name.

\- - -

The boat was a decent size, small enough for four mages to run it alone but large enough to be comfortable. Large enough they didn’t have to interact out side of necessity. And for the first week of their travel, that’s what Fear did. He keep to himself and keep out of the way, only talking with Logan when a course correction was needed or the seas seemed to be getting too frisky. Logan was unbothered by this arrangement and Roman seemed to prefer it but Patton…

Well, it just seemed wrong to him. 

Sure, everyone  _ said  _ Fear was this horrifying mage that didn’t care about others but Patton just couldn’t believe that. Over the past week Fear hadn’t done anything mean, let alone  _ evil _ . And besides, how bad could he really be? He was helping them after all.

If anything, Patton thought the mage seemed… lonely. And Patton just wasn’t going to stand for that.

Thankfully, though the boat was big enough to give everyone space, it wasn’t big enough for anyone to hide. Which made it easy for Patton to find Fear laying on the crows nest in the middle of the night.

“Hey kiddo!” He greeted, grinning and trying not to laugh when Fear startled. It  _ was _ funny but that’d be rude. 

“Uh, did you need something?” Fear asked, quickly recovering and pulling himself into a sitting position.

“Nope!” Patton said. “I was just wondering if you wanted a midnight snack?”

“Uh, what?” Fear frowned, confused even after Patton showed off the cookies he’d hidden behind his back. “How… how do you have cookies?”

“Well, a quest just isn’t a quest without freshly baked cookies.” Patton claimed, pulling himself onto the crows nest proper and placing the cookies between them.

“But, we’re on a boat?” Fear questioned further.

“Well, I am still the royal chef. It’s not the first time I’ve had to make cookies on a boat.” Patton explained. “King Thomas likes his cookies. Try one!”

“Right, um, thanks?” Fear said. 

“The first cookie of friendship.” Patton whispered as Fear took his first bite, almost making the mage choke as he laughed in surprise. 

Little did Patton know how right he was.

\--

With Patton dragging him by the arm, Fear’s time alone dropped dramaticly. As much as Fear grumbled it was, admittedly, nice. Logan and he had fun debates and conversations, no longer just discussing the tides and the quickest way to the island. Patton insisted he joined ‘family game nights’ and even let him help with the cooking. Even Roman seemed to warm up to him, although to a considerably lesser extent.

Fear wasn’t really sure what to do with all this sudden kindness.

When he’d joined the quest he’d been prepared to keep his word and then disappear back into the shadows. Now he wasn’t… now he wasn’t so sure.

“Are you alright?” Roman asked. He’d taken the spot to Fear’s left, although Fear couldn’t figure out  _ when _ he’d gotten there. “You look darker and stormer than usual.”

“I’m fine.” Fear claimed.

“You aren’t losing your nerve, are you?” Roman questioned.

“Of course not.” Fear said, shouting the fire mage a glare. “I’m not like that.”

“Alright then.” Roman accepted, shrugging. “Captain Nerd says we should all get some rest, we’ll reach the island tomorrow.”

“Night then.” Fear said, leaving the boats side and the swirling waters behind. He wasn’t losing his nerve.

\--

The boat was large enough for everyone to have their own space, their campsites were not. It was in their best interests to keep their presence small, or so said Logan. Two tents and a campfire, occasionally with a third location for keeping watch. Usually this lack of personal space would leave Fear itching and the clouds above him stormy.

Sitting with the mages, Fear found he actually liked it. 

“You are exgradating.” Logan huffed, his cheeks a little flush while he tried desperately to keep his composure. “It was not this dramatic.”

“Oh it was incredibly dramatic.” Roman grinned. “You should have seen the King’s face Fear, he was so confused.”

“And Logan just keep talking!” Patton added. “King Thomas had to clear his throat to get his attention so he could point it out.”

“Royal Advisor Logan, we can’t give the Queen an inifinestal amount of support. That would be an insult.” Roman said, giving his best King Thomas impression. Logan’s cheeks got darker.

“It was a simple mistake.” He muttered.

“Doesn’t the wind tell you everything? Why didn’t it warn you?” Fear asked, fighting back his own laughter.

“The wind is a rather personal element.” Logan huffed. “It likes to laugh. Especially at me.”

“Which often means a random breeze knocking a basket onto his head.” Patton explained.

“You certainly never help by putting baskets all over the castle.” Logan complained.

“I don’t do that, you can’t prove it.” Patton claimed. Considering the grin on his face, Fear wasn’t inclined to believe him. 

“I’ve seen you do it.” Logan argued.

“I think the entire castle has seen you do it.” Roman added.

“And the wind just knocks those over for you?” Fear asked. “I thought you were an Earth mage.”

“It’s not magic. Patton and the wind are rather alike, they seem to get on despite literally being incapable of talking.” Logan explained.

“I wish I got along with the wind. Maybe then it would stop messing with my hair.” Roman pouted.

“The earth is nothing like the wind. It’s much more grounding and serious.” Patton said, pulling a serious face that looked anything but. “It’s actually a lot like you, Logan.”

“My fire is exactly like me. Incredibly passionate and enchanting.” Roman claimed.

“And destructive.” Fear said, getting a ‘hey!’ and a friendly shove in response. “I don’t think the water and I are alike. The water’s a lot calmer than I am.”

“Your storms are anything but calm.” Roman argued.

“Storms are different.” Fear shrugged. “And those are accidental.” He admitted, more quiet.

“Accidental?” Logan asked. “That’s odd. I don’t think I’ve used my magic accidentally.”

“I have.” Patton said. “Sometimes it’s just instinct and emotion, you know?” Fear and Roman both nodded but Logan couldn’t seem to relate.

“Fascinating.” He decided. “I have never had the wind react to my emotions. We will have to discuss this at a later date so I can collect accurate data.” 

“Nerd.” Roman said, only half hidden in coughs.

“Precise and well-studied are better labels.” Logan claimed, though he seemed rather unbothered by the teasing. He was likely used to it. 

The group of them talked for a little longer before Patton stood with a yawn.

“I think it’s bedtime.” He decided. “Who’s taking first watch?”

“I will.” Fear offered. “I’m not tired.”

“Alright.” Logan stood as well. “I will take the second watch.”

“I suppose I will take the last watch, the sunrise is good for skin complexion.” Roman decided.

“Sounds like I have the third watch then.” Patton nodded.

“I will time my watch to ensure you get the most efficient sleep.” Logan assured. 

“Aw, Lo.” Patton grinned. He yawned again then moved around the group, giving each of the mages a tight hug and a personal goodnight, like he always did. Rather than use the nickname Fear had gained, Patton just called him kiddo. 

“Goodnight. Sleep well.” Logan said, after enduring the hug. 

“Pleasant dreams.” Roman said, waving. Patton gave yet another goodnight before heading towards his tent. Watching them, Fear felt anxiety bubbling in his chest. Was he really… sure he wasn’t actually considering this… but then they had been so nice and didn’t they deserve to know?

Clearing his throat, Fear didn’t look up to see if they’d noticed.

“Virgil.” He said. At Patton’s ‘huh’, Virgil did look up. All three had turned back to look at him, with Patton and Roman looking notably confused. Oh geez. Why did he think this was a good idea? “My uh, my name. It’s Virgil.” He managed after a moment, eyes darting around. Virgil waited anxiously for their response, not quite sure what to expect but not expecting anything good.

Patton broke the silence by squealing.

“I love it!!” He announced, running back to hug Virgil again.

“It’s not that big a deal Patton.” Virgil claimed, rolling his eyes fondly and hugging back.

“It clearly is.” Logan said, fixing his glasses. “Thank you for trusting us with your name, Virgil.” 

“I must admit I’m rather surprised.” Roman said. “But, it is nice to meet you Virgil.”

“Now, we really must be heading to bed.” Logan pointed out.

“Right, right. I’m just so happy to finally know your name!” Patton said, still grinning. 

“You’ll still know it tomorrow.” Virgil pointed out, smiling back.

“I will!” Patton agreed.

“Of course?” Logan whispered to himself, confused. “Was that in doubt?”

“Goodnight Virgil!” Patton said, finally letting the water mage.

“Goodnight Patton.”

\--

Two weeks since Virgil stepped into the royal courtyard, they find it. 

“Could nature be more dramatic?” Virgil asked as they stepped into the colouring. The Storm Flower, with it’s seven petals all in different colours, was in the exact center of the clearing. It rested atop a small hill, rays of the setting sun falling across it artfully. There’s even a lake nearby with a small water, giving the clearing a calming soundtrack. 

This was definitely a magical flower, Virgil decided, only a magical flower would be ridiculous.

“Is there only one?” Patton asked, starting towards the flower.

“We will only need the one.” Logan assured, following Patton. Likely to ensure he didn’t pick the flower it the wrong way. “The illness is a magical curse, likely placed on an item special to the King or the Kingdom. When we get home we’ll find the item, and then create a tea using the Storm Flower. Once the item has been soaked in the tea, the curse will be broken.”

“Alright then!” Roman grinned.

Virgil was expecting it, waiting for it.

He still almost missed it.

Roman’s hand twitched out the corner of his eye and Virgil grabbed for the lake. The fire whirling ahead sizzled as it met a wall of water.

“What was that?” Logan asked, turning at the noise. “Steam?” He added, confused when he spotted the cloud resting there. 

“Are you two fighting?” Patton asked, frowning and putting his hands on his hips.

“I think we might just be.” Roman said, eyes narrowed as Virgil stepped between him and the others. “Breaking your word there Virgil? I thought you were better than that.”

“You broke yours first.”” Virgil claimed. “Just walk away.”

“What are you two talking about?” Patton asked. 

“Don’t worry about it padre, I’m sure even you’ll figure it out in a moment.” Roman assured. Virgil tensed when the mage’s fingers twitched but he no fire came. 

And then he felt heat and a rush of wind on his back. 

Looking over, he found Logan fixing up his clothes. “I see.” He said. “Although I can’t say I understand.”

“Of course you can’t.” Roman spat. He gave up on subtly then. He called fire to both his arms and blasted it at them. Virgil called on the lake but knew there wasn’t enough water to block it. Thankfully, the earth that rose was more than enough to shield them.

“Roman?” Patton whispered, staring at the dirt. 

“We need to go.” Virgil said. “Right now.”

“What? No, no we need to help him! Something has to have happened to him!” Patton argued. 

“Nothing’s happened to me.” Roman huffed. He stood atop the dirt pile, having used his fire to jump to the top. “Not like you two. No, you’ve saved the kingdom. Everyone sings ballads of you. I am down being a side character!” He called fire to rain down on them but Virgil jumped out of the way, taking Patton with him. The earth mage was too shellshocked to respond, not like Logan.

“I see.” The wind mage said. “You believe you have not achieved a grand enough fet, and so you plan to return alone with the Storm Flower to get sole credit. Likely, you also found a way to create the illness.”

“What gave you that impression genius?” Roman asked, rolling his eyes and jumping back to the ground. 

“Well it is a fever based illness, and many have described the illness as being alike to burning alive. In retrospect, it makes the most amount of sense for it to be you.” Logan explained.

“I was being sarcastic four eyes!” Roman snapped.

“Oh, I see.” 

“Less exposition, more running away!” Virgil shouted, grabbing Logan and Patton’s wrists and running towards the forest.  _ Get stressed _ , he ordered himself and then almost laughed. He was already well stressed. That’s not what called the clouds. Think of something else.

“Running away again Virgil? I should have known you’d chicken out.” Roman mocked. Ah, yeah, think of that. Virgil let go of Logan’s wrist to flip off Roman while above him the clouds gathered.

“This can’t be right.” Patton mumbled, stumbling as they ran. The downpour began in earnest behind them.

“You think a little rain is going to stop me?” Roman called away them. He was chasing them, footsteps heavy against the forest floor.

“Patton, I need you to make it muddy behind us. And Logan I need you to push the rain Roman’s way.” Virgil ordered.

“Excellent plan.” Logan agreed. Virgil couldn’t feel the wind but he could feel the rain as it focused on Roman, making it hard for him too see and impossible for a fire to catch.

“Patton, mud!”

“But this isn’t, this can’t be happening.” Patton mumbled.

“Just do it!” Virgil tried. 

“Patton, worry about that later. Right now we have to focus on getting away.” Logan said, tone much calmer than Virgils. After a moment Patton hesitantly nodded.

“Alright.” He said, sounding a little more sure as he pulled out of Virgil’s grip. “Follow me, I can find us a cave.” 

\--

They made it safely to the cave, no hint of Roman following behind them. Patton closed the entrance behind them, leaving only a sliver of an entrance to allow air and moonlight in. They couldn’t risk starting a fire.

“I believe we are safe.” Logan announced after about ten minutes. 

“For now.” Virgil agreed. 

“I believe you owe us an explanation.” Logan’s words made Virgil tense. “It appears to me you knew what Roman was planning.”

“Surely he wasn’t planning it.” Patton argued. “He can’t have, something just… something happened! He’s being controlled or manipulated or,” Virgil cut him off before he could continue.

“Roman’s been planning this for months.” He admitted.

“What?” Patton whispered, falling back into the cave wall and falling slowly to the ground. “That’s not…”

“I’m sorry Patton.” Virgil said. 

“But Roman cares so much about the kingdom!” Patton argued. “He’s our friend!”

“That’s not what he told us.” Virgil mumbled.

“Us?” Logan asked, raising an eyebrow. With a sigh, Virgil sat as well.

“You know that Roman and Remus are twins, right?” He asked.

“The forest mage?” Patton clarified.

“Of course. Roman disowned him when Remus joined the Unnamed One.” Logan recalled.

“That’s not entirely true.” Virgil said. “I’m not really sure how to explain this.” He added, running a hand through his hair. They were silent a moment then Patton took a steadying breath and sat up a little straighter.

“Start from the beginning.” He said. “As far back as you need to go. I want to understand.” Hesitating only a moment, Virgil nodded.

“When my powers first came in I couldn’t control them. I made a lot of damage, my parents kicked me out.” He admitted, rushing through it and ignoring Patton’s noise of distress. He tried to say something else but nothing came out, with an annoyed expression he tried again. “Orange, the seventh mage, found me. He took me in and D- uh, the Unnamed One. He raised us, more or less. Told us that the kingdom hated mages, that the King used them for soldiers and any that weren’t loyal to him were killed.”

“But that’s not true.” Logan frowned. “King Thomas is incredibly welcoming of mages.”

“Yeah, well, we didn’t know that.” Virgil shrugged. “And the childhood we had, we believed it. Then…” He paused again. “Then Roman and Remus showed up. Said they were runaways.”

“Roman too?” Patton asked, frowning deeper when Virgil nodded.

“Orange took them in and Roman confirmed everything he said. Going on about how the kingdom was horrible to mages. After a while Orange started talking about… changing things. Taking over, making the kingdom a better place. Roman was… he was really into it. He went back to be a man on the inside, I guess.”

“That must have been when he returned from ‘searching for Remus’.” Logan pieced together.

“Whenever he got back he and Orange would get worse. They just kept going on about how horrible the kingdom was, and how the King would kill us and every magic user if he got the chance.”

“Thomas would never!” Patton shouted.

“Roman was very convincing.” Virgil sighed. “More convincing than Orange. I never really wanted to do Orange’s take over the world thing, but Roman… he made it sound like his life in the kingdom was so horrible. That the both of you were horrible. So, when he said he had a plan to make everything better…” Virgil trailed off.

“The illness.” Logan guessed.

“You were planning on…?” Patton didn’t finish the sentence.

“I didn’t know the specifics.” Virgil claimed. “I just knew he’d call a quest and I had to be there to help, or be the scapegoat I guess.”

“When did you decided to betray him?” Logan asked. Virgil couldn’t help but wince at the choose of words.

“When Patton gave me cookies, I guess.” Virgil said. “At first I thought maybe you were just acting, that any second you’d turn into the cold hearted monsters Roman described but it didn’t take long to realize you weren’t. I mean, no one can be that earnest, right?” 

“He said we were monsters?” Patton repeated, looking heartbroken.

“Yeah, he uh… he had some pretty extreme stories.” Virgil admitted. “I’m sorry. I never should have agreed.”

“Ultimately I’m glad you were there.” Logan said. “I never suspected a thing. Roman could easily have killed us there and no one would ever figure it out.”

“Do you really think he could have done that?” Patton asked.

“After today, yes. I do.” Logan said. “And since we don’t seem to know him at all, Virgil what do you think he’ll do now?” 

“Well, he’ll want to get rid of us. But if he can’t find us he might try to get to the kingdom first. He could leave us stranded or, if that doesn’t work, he’ll still have enough time to make up a story that’ll make it seem like we’re in the wrong.” Virgil guessed. 

“I see. Then it’s likely in our best interest to ensure Roman does not leave the forest.” Logan decided.

“How are we meant to do that?” Patton asked. For a moment it seemed none of them had any ideas, then Virgil jumped up.

“Remus.” He said. “Patton, open the cave.”

“What?” Patton frowned. 

“What are you planning?” Logan asked.

“Remus might help us. He can keep Roman trapped in the forest easily.” Virgil explained.

“Remus?” Patton frowned. “Is he on our side?”

“He’s on his own side.” Virgil said, shaking his head. “But he loves messing with Roman.”

“But I thought he was a criminal.” Patton said.

“Not technically.” Logan said. “Reports about his murders are greatly exaggerated, mostly he just gets people lost or helps them get away. The few deaths I’ve been able to confirm as his have been condemned or would-be-condemned criminals. Which, under some rather old laws, is technically legal.”

“I didn’t know you knew so much about Remus.” Patton frowned. “Has everyone been lying to me?”

“It’s not like that.” Logan tried to assure. “I just wasn’t sure how to bring it up. I’m still not sure it’s a good idea to ask his help.”

“I think it might be our only idea.” Virgil argued. “Patton?”

“...Alright.” Patton accepted. With a heavy movement of his hands, the cave unsealed. Virgil stepped out and immediately began knocking on a tree.

“Remus!” He shouted for the man a few times, occasionally changing the tree he was banging on. Patton and Logan watched, both confused.. “Come out already.” Virgil eventually growled.

“I’m gay.” A man announced, stepping out from behind a tree. The man was the spitting image of Roman, except for the part where he was a mess. Covered in mud, with leaves in his hair, and… was that moss growing on his legs?

“How did you do that?” Patton frowned.

“Oh, you have friends!” Remus grinned as he spotted the two. “I’m so proud of you Virgil. You even meet the cute one!” 

“Hello Remus.” Logan nodded. “I wasn’t aware you could teleport.” 

“Only in a very specific way.” Remus claimed. “We can get real deep into it later.” He added, winking. 

“Orange is going to be real pissed if he hears you were flirting with a kingdom mage.” Virgil commented, shaking his head in shook. Remus wasn’t a subtle person, how had none of them noticed this?

“He’s going to be all the more pissed when he hears you betrayed Roman.” Remus countered. “Finally stepping out of your comfort storm. Very impressive. Although possibly deadly, I can feel Roman burning trees from here.” 

“He’s close?!” Patton asked, panicked.

“I didn’t say that.” Remus assured. “I did say he’ll burn you to a crisp when he finds you though! Wait, did I say that? I meant to.” Patton whimpered, whether from fear or heartbreak Virgil wasn’t sure. Maybe it was both.

“We were actually hoping for your help with that.” Virgil said. “Roman can’t exactly burn us alive if he’s trapped in the forest and we aren’t, right?”

“You want me to betray Orange and my brother like that?” Remus gasped.

“Please?” Virgil tried.

“Hmmm, only if Logan asks.” Remus decided, turning to the wind mage in question.

“Remus.” Logan said, rolling his eyes.

“Oh I’m teasing.” Remus assured, clicking his fingers. “I’ll do it. Do put in a good word for me when you get home, will you? Oh and remember my parents face when they find out  _ I _ was the not-evil twin. I want to hear every detail.”

“Wait, we can’t leave yet.” Patton said suddenly. “The flower!” 

“My flowers are solely for Logan these days, sorry.” Remus said.

“No, the Storm Flower.” Logan recalled as well. “We can’t fix the curse if we don’t get it.”

“Roman will kill us if we stick around.” Virgil argued.

“You can leave if you’d like Virgil, but plenty more people will die if we don’t get that flower.” Logan argued. 

“Well, he’s got you there.” Remus hummed, leaning on Virgil’s shoulder right until the other mage shoved him off.

“How are we meant to get it? There was only one and Roman probably grabbed it!” Virgil pointed out.

“If he did we’ll… we’ll have to take it off him. However we can.” Patton decided, voice growing from a mumble.

“Patton, are you sure?” Logan checked, concerned for his friend.

“The Roman I knew was a lie. This person… he, he hurts people. We have to stop him.” Patton confirmed, nodding.

“Oh what an adventure!” Remus grinned. “I should have brought treats.”

“This is a suicide quest.” Virgil muttered.

“There’s no shame if you don’t want to come Virgil.” Patton assured. “Thank you for your help already.”

“No, no. I’m coming.” Virgil sighed. “I’d feel guilty if I didn’t.”

“Then it’s settled, in the morning we’ll all go after Roman. For now I suggest we sleep. If we’re lucky, Roman will spend all night searching and be worn out when we find him.” Logan said.

“Sleepover!” Remus cheered. He was about the only one that felt like cheering as they walked back into the cave. There was an unease in the stomach of the other mages, even Logan who tried to appear calm as they settled in. 

Tomorrow they would need to fight a friend, there was no way to feel good about that.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Roman  
> Because someone said 'Dark Roman' and my first thought was this.
> 
> Also it sort of like ends suddenly, sorry about that. I wanted to write the clearing scene and then the Remus scene and after that I didn't really have anything soooo  
> Up to you how it ends I suppose? If anyone wants to write a continuation, feel free. Just like, link me. I wanna read it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
